(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image processing system, and a method.
(ii) Related Art
A system, such as Google Cloud Print™, in which a print server function is provided from a server (which may be a cloud computing system) on a network such as the Internet has become widespread. An exemplary known system of this type is a system in which, when a user uploads document data to a server on a network, the server converts the document data into a print data format and provides the print data for a printer which is specified as an output destination and on which the print data is printed. In the case where the printer which is an output destination is located far from a client apparatus used by the user when the user gives a print instruction to the server, the user gives a print instruction, then goes to the printer specified as an output destination, and obtains printed material which is output by the printer.